spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Pooper Pants Extended Scenes
Anyone knows about the SpongeBob special, right? Well, you will see some of those scenes being extended and will have swearing in it. This is fanmaded, not real. WARNING: Don't read this to kids, it will make them upset. Getting The Party Started SpongeBob: [looks over his party list] Two down, 175 to go. Oh, I almost forgot... [hands Patrick and Mr. Krabs name tags] These name tags eliminate the need for awkward introductions. [doorbell rings] Oh, more guests! tries to read his name tag upside down Patrick: Kcirtap si eman ym o77eh. I don't get it. Mr. Krabs: No, you dumb bunny, it says, "Hello, my name is Patrick." Patrick: [shakes Mr Krabs' hand] Nice to meet you Patrick. Mr. Krabs: [laughs] Good one, Patrick! [both laugh] Patrick: Yeah. SpongeBob: What's going on here? The laughter isn't scheduled until 9:03! You want to throw a party, do it at your house, Patrick! [doorbell rings] Patrick: You son of a b***h!!! I hope you get your a** kicked out of your house!!! SpongeBob: Squidward, you made it! Squidward: My cable's out. SpongeBob: Oh, uhh, sorry to hear about that. [SpongeBob hides some wire cutters behind his back] Mr Krabs: So, uhh, how's it going, Squidward? Squidward: Not bad. SpongeBob: [SpongeBob clears his throat, attracting Mr. Krabs and Squidward's attention] I have you making mild conversation with Mr. Krabs from 10:41 to 10:47. [erases something on his clipboard and clicks his tongue] But if you've got a case of the jabberjaws, I can hook you up with Scooter. [SpongeBob takes Scooter and places him near Squidward] Here are some topic cards to break the ice. [hands them some cards. The doorbell rings] Oh, someone's at the door! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SpongeBob: Attention everyone. Attention please! Now that we're all here, I officially declare the party switch to be in the 'on' position! [silence. everyone claps silently] As soon as I get back from the coat room, we'll have a rundown of tonight's schedule. Try not to have too much fun without me! [laughs as he walks into a room with a sign that reads Coat Check] Seriously. [closes door] Squidward: This is bulls**t!!! We will have fun without that sponge!!! Patrick: Yeah! He won't let me have too much fun without him!!! Mr. Krabs: Yeah! This is getting me angry! Sandy: I agree! That yellow crap needs to go down!!! Squidward: Right! Let's party!!!! SpongeBob: [scene cuts to his wardrobe] Hey Gar, got another coat for you. [throws the coat on Gary] The party's going great, by the way. They're gonna be talking about this one for a long, long time. Well, back to work. [laughs and walks back out with his clipboard] Okay, everyone. Let's...huh? What's going on here? [guests are talking and dancing to the music. SpongeBob starts to hyperventilate] This is all wrong! What's happening to my party? [scene cuts to Sandy and Larry dancing] No, no, no, no, no! Didn't you read the schedule? 10:00pm: Dance your pants off! 10:00pm! Sandy: HEY!!! We already did that! I wish you're homeless you motherf**ker!!!! SpongeBob: [scene cuts to Sandals eating cake. SpongeBob takes a vacuum and sucks out all the food from his mouth] Let's try to stick to the schedule, shall we? Cake will be eaten at 8:52, everyone! 8:52! [switches into 'blower.' Slice of cake is blown perfectly back into the rest of the cake. A plate with bacon and eggs is blown onto the table] Hey, what's this? Sandals: That's my breakfast you f**king idiot! SpongeBob: Could I have everyone's attention please?! [Patrick is dancing by the record player] Patrick! [stops the music] If everyone could take a seat on the couch please, while I sort this out. Thank you, thanks. [the guests walk over to the couch] Hey everybody, thanks for your patience. I know we've gotten off to a rocky start here, so I'm going to get us back on track. It is now 8:37, and we all know what that means! [gets out a newspaper] Time to read aloud from the newspaper comics! Squidward: LAME!!!! Newspaper comics are horses**t! I hope you can get the f**k out so we can have a good time!!! [crowd booing] SpongeBob: Okay, I think I'll start out with 'The Wisenheimers.' Okay, panel one: we see Roxy Wisenheimer with some sort of rake. Wait, I can't read from this! [guests cheer] This is yesterday's paper. [they stop cheering as SpongeBob walks outside] I'll just go grab today's paper. SpongeBob's Attempt to Go Back to His House Squidward: This is stupid!!! Do you know what I'm about to do? Patrick: Uh... Lock the door? Squidward: Good idea Patrick! I will lock his door so that little moron won't come in!!! [everyone cheers as Squidward locks SpongeBob's door] Squidward: There we go! That outta do it! Now that the door is locked, LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: [everyone starts to party when he leaves. talking to himself] SpongeBob, you sure know how to throw a party. What would they do without you? [tries to open the door] Locked out? [knocks on the door. Scene cuts to Patrick and Sandy are dancing] Sandy: This song's got a great beat. Patrick: Yeah. Knock, knock. SpongeBob: Gee, I wonder why they don't hear me? [looks through the window and his eyes bug out as he wails. He sees the party, with all the guests dancing and having fun and the music blasting] Oh no! [cut to the topic cards on the floor and two fish just talking] They're not using the topic cards! They're ad-libbing! [cut to Patrick eating all the deviled eggs in the piñata in one gulp and everyone else cheering him on] Now they're mad at Patrick! He's hogging the deviled eggs! [scene cuts to two guests laughing] Look at those poor souls, they're so bored, they've gone mad! Oh, no. The party's falling into chaos without my hosting talents to guide it! Squidward: [pops up from one of SpongeBob's windows] How do you like that SpingeC*ck LoserPants? SpongeBob: Squidward?! Squidward: That's right! I got your door locked up so you won't come in!!!! [laughs] SpongeBob: [angrily] How could you?! Squidward: How could I? Because you locked out, you are HOMELESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: [shocked] H-h-h-h-h-h homeless?!?!?!?!?! Squidward: That's right! Homeless! Homeless! Homeless! [laughs maniacally] SpongeBob: [enraged] YOU SON OF A B***H!!!!!! I WILL GET IN NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!! Patrick: So, do you come here often? Mrs. Puff: No. [phone rings. Patrick answers] Patrick: Hello, SquarePants residence. What? I'm sorry, what? [scene cuts to SpongeBob using a pay phone outside, across the street] SpongeBob: Patrick, it's me, SpongeBob! Patrick: You wanna talk to SpongeNob? SpongeBob: Yes... no, Patrick! I'm SpongeBob! I'm outside! Patrick: Okay, hold on. [opens door] SpongeBob, you out here? Phone's for you! SpongeBob: What? I-. No! Patrick! Wait! [SpongeBob runs toward the door] Patrick: Sorry, he's not out there. [Patrick closes it in front of him] SpongeBob: Oh s**t! I didn't make it! Squidward: [pops up from one of SpongeBob's windows] Nice try SpongeBrian, but you still can't make it to your party now! Try again! [Squidward laughs and SpongeBob growls] Scooter: Hey, dude, if you're looking for SpongeBob, he's over by the punch bowl. Patrick: Thanks. [Patrick hands the phone to an ice sculpture of SpongeBob's head] Here you go, SpongeBob! [drops the phone in the punch] SpongeBob: Phone in punch bowl? That's not even on the f**king schedule! [looks up noticing the bathroom window is open. Scene cuts to Larry looking in the window] Larry: Larry, my man, you are looking good enough to eat! [the mirror shows a real lobster on a plate] Could use a little teeth whitener, though. I'm sure SpongeBob won't mind. [looks through the medicine cabinet. He finds a comb with three angles and teeth coming out from them] Hey, check out his crazy comb! SpongeBob: Oh s**t, sounds like someone's rummaging through my medicine cabinet! [climbs up the side of his house] I hope they don't touch my special comb. Larry: Well, I think I've aired it up enough. Squidward: Hey Larry! That spingesucker is climbing up into the bathroom window! Will you close it? Larry: [sees SpongeBob climbing up to the window] Yep! I will close it! [Larry closes the window on SpongeBob's fingers. SpongeBob falls down screaming] There! SpongeBob: [lands flat on the ground] No... I still cannot make it. Squidward: You were so close SpingeBrain!!! You still can't make it!!! [laughs] ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SpongeBob: I don't even know how that happened. Well, I have no choice. I'm gonna have to tunnel back in! [takes a shovel and digs. Digs up into the middle of the party] Okay, everybody, don't panic, the host has returned. [sees a angry crowd and gasps] Patrick: [angrily] You motherf**ker!!! How did you do it?! SpongeBob: Well... I dug a tunnel back to my- Mr. Krabs: [angrily] You were supposed to be homeless!!! Not going back in!!! Sandy: [angrily] Yeah! I told you to stay the f**k out of your god damn party! Squidward: What's going on here? [sees SpongeBob] Well, well, well. If it isn't SpongeBob! You got back in, but I'm still gonna let you out in different way... Crowd: Oooh! SpongeBob: Huh?! What are you gonna do to me?! Squidward: I will put you on a bunny outfit and I will call the cops to take you to jail! SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You can't do this to me!!! Mr. Krabs: Too bad!!! You got revenge on everyone so Squidward is going to torture you! SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! [Squidward makes a bunny outfit and let SpongeBob wears it] Squidward: Oh yes I am!!! [laughs] Now for me to call the cops! [Squidward using SpongeBob's phone to dial 911 and imitates a woman] Police: This is the Police. What can I help you? Squidward: [high pitched voice] Help me!!! There is a burglar outside of the pineapple!!! Arrest him! Please...? Police: Really? OK! We will arrest him! Thanks for reminding us! [everyone cheers] Squidward: [normal voice] There you go SpongeBrat! See you forever!!! [laughs maniacally as he hops on SpongeBob and send him through the hole he dug] Officer John: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A burglar bunny. Why do they do it, O'Malley? Officer O'Malley: I don't know. It's probably how he gets his kicks. Officer John: You criminals make me sick. SpongeBob: I'm no criminal! I live here! I'm...I'm throwing a party. I got locked out, I swear! Officer O'Malley: Whoa, whoa, okay, motor-mouth, tell it to the judge. [handcuffs SpongeBob but the handcuffs are not working] Oh s**t, these cuffs are broken. Officer John: Huh, can't bring him in in broken cuffs. I got an old pair in the car we can use. [bubble transition to Officers John and O'Malley taking SpongeBob to jail] SpongeBob: Is it too late to offer you some punch? Officer O'Malley: Sir, you have the right to remain silent! SpongeBob: [enraged] SQUIDWARD YOU DIRTBAG!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS!!!! Officer John: REMAIN SILENT YOU DAMN CRIMINAL!!! Squidward: Bye SpongeLoser!!!! I hope you can be f**ked up in jail!!!! [laughs] Mr. Krabs: We did it gang! He's gone forever! Now let's party!!!!! [everyone cheers as the party continues] Category:2017 Category:Transcripts